1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote monitoring diagnostic system for monitoring and diagnosing a large number of objects to be monitored having various processing forms or performances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques adopting various remote monitoring methods have been developed and proposed as remote monitoring diagnostic systems for monitoring and controlling objects to be monitored in remote places. Several conventional remote monitoring diagnostic systems will be explained below.
One remote monitoring diagnostic system is a power system protection control system for performing remote operation and remote maintenance, and is a method in which a controller of an object to be monitored is connected to a remote monitoring center by an intranet and monitored by using a web page formed by HTML (e.g., non-patent references 1 to 3).
Another remote monitoring diagnostic system includes a remote monitoring point, plant control system, and plant to be monitored, and has an arrangement in which a monitoring diagnostic program installed in the remote monitoring point cooperates with a plant control program installed in the plant control system, and monitors and diagnoses the plant on the basis of data supplied from the plant control system (e.g., patent reference 1).
Still another remote monitoring diagnostic system is a system for monitoring, diagnosing, and maintaining a plurality of power generation plants from a remote place (e.g., patent reference 2).    Non-patent reference 1: “Innovative Power System Monitoring Control/Protection System”, Ryoichi Tsukui, Fumio Masuda, and Kuniaki Suzuki, Toshiba Review, Vol. 54, No. 6, pp. 26-29, 1999.    Non-patent reference 2: “Intranet Applied Power System Monitoring Control System”, Yoshiro Hasegawa, Yosio Ebata, and Hideki Hayashi, Toshiba Review, Vol. 54, No. 6, pp. 30-33, 1999.    Non-patent reference 3: “Application of Intranet Techniques to Power System Protection Control System”, Katuhiko Sekiguchi, Shoji Takenaka, and Yoshihiro Sirota, Toshiba Review, Vol. 54, No. 6, pp. 34-37, 1999.    Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 3621935    Patent reference 2: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-114294